Delicate garment are hand washed and air-dried. The prior art is replete with various configurations of laundry hangers and drying racks, which dry clothing naturally in the air or under the sun. This is a divisional and continuation in part of applicant's pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/339,021, filed Jan. 8, 2003, and is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/041,434 filed Jan. 1, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,520 which discloses cloth drying racks structured with a garment hanger to provide droop free and wrinkle free drying effects. Applicant's pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/041,434 also discloses a low cost, moisture resist adjustable garment hanger suitable for drying wet garment and better maintaining the garment shape.